It is known that, in use, the blades of a rotor of this type are subject to vibratory motion generated both by the impulsive forces applied thereto, and by any unbalance of the blade row, and that the vibrations of the blades can be sufficient to cause repeated collisions or scraping of each sector of the external ring with the adjacent sectors and that the scraping can relatively quickly cause said external ring to become worn.